


moments in Ankh-Morpork

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oldmen in love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Short vetvimes oneshots.I'll add more tags later, probably.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to practice the descriptions, and dialogue. So I'm working on a bunch of short stories. Are they perfect? No. Will I post them? Probably. Do I enjoy to write them? Yes.

The raindrops drummed softly but continuously on the window, when they came together, they flowed down like a tiny stream towards the ledge.

Commander Vimes watched their route quietly, as he waited.

Lightning zigzagged through the sky, illuminating the rooftops of the city for a few seconds, the sky crackled in its wake.

Years ago, he had to flee under an eave from storms like this. When he closed his eyes, he was still able to recall the feeling of the icy wind which always managed to find its way under his armor. And the relentless rain ended up dripping down his neck and back, every time.

And still, on evenings like these, the biggest hurdles were his own thoughts even back then. Even after so many years, he could still taste of his bitterness on the tip of his tongue. The anger he had been trying to quell for years had become duller over time.

His hand trembled slightly.

He learned lock it away and only use it when he had to. But even so, there were days, lonely moments as he ran through a street, chasing somebody, when the darkness inside moved and tried to overcome him. And when it failed, it waited and struck again in moments when the Commander was alone.

The sky rumbled again, reminding everyone that it will be besieging the city for a long time to come.

As captain, he experienced quite a few such evenings, out there…

Suddenly two arms embraced his shoulders, and somebody snuggled to his back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Vetinari placed a tiny kiss into the man's hair.

Vimes' shoulders slowly relaxed, and the shadows of the past faded from his eyes.

"It's okay." His bitterness and anger dissolved in the warm feeling that spread from his chest. He slowly run his fingers along Vetinari's arms, while they watched the rain quietly through the window of the Patrician's office.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy morning.

Samuel Vimes slowly began to wake up. His inner sense of time told him that night had turned into morning and it was time to wake up. He yawned softly into the silence of the room, and then blinked a couple of times as he tried to banish the remains of a dream.

He quietly mumbled and let the morning dullness cling onto his limbs for a few more moments. He let his mind to be lured back towards his soft dreams. But he didn’t close his eyes. He felt the early morning tingling from his toes through his hands to the crown of his head. Vimes lifted his slightly numb arm from Vetinari's head and moved his fingers to get some blood in them.

He managed to bend and unbend them about twice or so when he froze in mid-motion. His face became red and he could feel it throbbing even in his ears. The man breathing on his chest almost instantly became the focus of his attention.

He was absolutely sure they hadn't fallen asleep like that.

The ruler softly moved in his dream, but to Vimes' even great surprise, he didn't wake up, just snuggled closer to him. The sound of the man's even, and calm breathing filled the room.

Vimes looked at the window again. The light of dawn shimmered playfully through the material of the black curtains.

_He should be on his way soon..._

Vetinari's hair was just barely touched the Commander's chin and it tickled him slightly.

_...should be._

He placed his hand on the Patrician's back again and started to draw tiny circles with the tips of his fingers.

_When did he snuggled this close to him?_

The Commander sighed softly into the man's hair. Even such a simple thought made him completely embarrassed again, but that particular thought stuck into his mind.

_Was it really Vetinari who snuggled up to him, or was it he who pulled him closer in his sleep?_

The ruler just shuddered a little in his sleep, while he rested his head on his heart. The Commander didn't have to do much more investigating to figure out it was Vetinari who decided to use him as his personal pillow during the night.

Vimes carefully kissed the Patrician's hair. He didn't believe it either, but for once he felt that morning could wait a bit longer. Drowsiness clung to him stronger and stronger, and in the end, he let it win. His breathing became steady and, even halfway into sleep, he pulled the sleeping Patrician closer.

Then slowly, their breathing found the same rhythm.


End file.
